


Out With The Old

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I'm pretty sure that's normal with Jack tho lol, Jack is a misogynistic asshole for a bit lol, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: It was no secret that Jack hated Moxxi, but on a little revenge mission, he meets you - a bartender at his ex's shithole of a bar. You hate Pandora as much as the next girl and accept Jack's invitation to get off the planet. You're unsure if you're just a souvenir or if you are the improved replacement of his ex.





	1. Trophy Girl�

**Author's Note:**

> the tags will be updated as I go on with this, but there will be sex lol

Being a bartender on Pandora was... interesting. There was never a dull moment with the bar fights, rumors of clan wars, or information the slow growing efforts of the Crimson Raiders. It helped that Moxxi was always putting on a show for more tips. You happened to like your job, knowing it was better than going out and trying to complete pointless bounty missions for cash.  

"Babygirl, I'm gonna go for a bit. Watch the bar, wouldya?" Moxxi said, her arms linked with one of the regulars.  

"Sure, Moxxi." You sighed, waving your hand. It was useless, Moxxi was already halfway out of the bar.  

The night was uneventful since Moxxi was gone. You weren't going to flash herself for a tip or offer sex to the highest tipper like Moxxi. The passing comments that you were too prudish didn't faze you, you were happier being called a prude over getting a disease from one of Moxxi's suitors. 

"Now that is a classy woman!" A familiar voice boomed, but you didn't look up from your magazine.  

"Hey, Pumpkin. You know, you really should look up because you don't know what greatness you are missing." The voice said, making you roll your eyes as you looked up.  

You sat up, taken aback by the man standing in front of the dirty bar. It was the Handsome Jack, the smirk and all. You heard about him from Moxxi, he was a jerk with a god complex.  

"What do you want?" You asked, remembering that you had a job to do.  

"I was looking for ol'Balloon tits, but I assume she's off getting more diseases in some trashcan," Jack said, making you snort with laughter.  

"You are not that far off." You answer, smiling as he took a seat and leaned on his elbow.  

"So, what's your deal? You work here?"   

"Yeah." You answered, pouring him a shot of the whiskey that Moxxi had stolen from a Hyperion shipment.  

You smiled as he downed it, wiping his lips.   

"Listen, I came here to blow this place up with that bitch in it. But, I mean, I can still blow it up and take you as a souvenir. " Jack said, standing up and opening his jacket and exposing a bunch of grenades.   

"Alright. I mean, being your souvenir means I get off of Pandora, right?" You asked, taking you bag from under the counter and hopping over it.  

"Of course! You are going to wear pretty little dresses and sit in my office on Helios like a little trophy!"   

You would have protested, but the promise of getting off of this Hell planet and pretty dresses almost canceled out Jack's obvious misogyny.  You knew enough about Jack and you that he could easily snap your neck if you went against him, so you kept your mouth shut and followed him out. He handed you a few grenades and began to the pins of a few, rolling them into the bar. You pulled the pin of one, throwing it onto the roof, shielding yourself as the neon signs exploded. You threw the rest into the bar, laughing with Jack. It was strangely therapeutic, getting rid of the one place you belong but you were always looked down on and treated like dirt at.   

"What the hell!" You heard Moxxi yell over Jack's hysterical laughing.  

She ran towards you, but you felt Jack's hand on your arm and before she could touch you, you stood in the white-walled halls of Helios. Jack straighten his jacket, a grin on his face as she dragged you along to his office. People stared at you, obviously confused about Handsome Jack's new souvenir.   

"That was great, Cupcake! I gotta admit, I thought it would have taken more convincing to get you to blow that place up, but I see that you hate Moxxi just as much as I do." Jack said, sitting on the bright yellow chair and pressing a few buttons on his desk.  

You blushed, the reality of the situation now pretty apparent. You just blew up on of the Crimson Raider's friend's place and killed about a dozen people in the process. You would have been bothered more, but you knew that most of the people in the bar probably killed a few people over who would get to bang Moxxi first.   

"So, here is your cute little outfit I want you to wear." He said as a small woman scurried into the office, holding a bright yellow dress and a box.  

You took it and placed it on Jack's desk, opening the box and a blush immediately tinting your cheeks. It was a rather beautiful lingerie set, black with Hyperion yellow bows decorating it.   

"Well, try it on!" Jack said, leaning back in his chair, looking at you expectantly.  

You knew better to deny the man so you stripped out of your clothes, stopping as you realize that you haven't showered in a while. You stood naked in front of the most powerful man on this side of the galaxy, but you didn't feel ashamed or under him, even though he practically demanded you to strip. 

"Is there a problem, Cupcake?" Jack asked, sitting up and raising his brow.  

"Yes, actually. I don't want to put on such beautiful clothing when I smell skag barf and liquor." You said, earning a smile from Jack.  

"I'm not going to deny that, put your ugly clothes back on. I'll take you to my apartment."  


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes you to a board meeting and you take your seat as the second most feared person on Helios.

Jack's apartment was huge compared to the tiny stock room back at Moxxi's you lived in. A huge window that took up the whole wall exposed a picturesque view of Elpis, a view that you would never have thought you'd be able to see since Helios was always covering the view from Pandora. You felt Jack's hand wrap around your wrist as he leads you to the bathroom.  

"Holy... this is a bit extra, don't you think?" You asked as you took in the sight of the white marble flooring, black tiles that were laced with swirls of purple. 

"I guess you could say that, but I'm swimming in cash and I like the Eridum detailing," Jack said, pushing you in and handing you the outfit.  

You put everything down, stepping into the huge shower, sliding the glass door shut and fumbling with the faucet. There were six different knobs and a few buttons and you had no idea what to even touch. You sighed and got out of the shower, padding over to the bathroom door and peeking out. 

"Jack? Can you turn the water on?" You called out, blushing as he pushed open the door and walked in. 

"You look cute naked." He commented, turning on the water and sitting down on the closed toilet. 

You thanked him and when back into the shower, closing the door again. You could still see Jack through the glass despite the steam growing and the beads of water. You tried to ignore the fact that Jack was watching you, You took one of the soap bottles that was on the shelf, it smelled fresh and you sighed as you washed off what seemed to be years of grime out of your hair and off your skin. Opened the door, smiling at Jack and thanking him as he handed you a towel. 

"Listen, Princess. I got to go to a meeting with some boring old guys. I'd rather watched these guys brains pop out of their skulls, they are so boring. So, put on your pretty little outfit and you're comin' with me." Jack said, still watching as you slipped on the lingerie. 

"Okay. I really love this, thank you." You say, looking at yourself in the full-length mirror. You were a bit surprised that Jack was able to get you a perfect fitting set of lingerie, but you could ask him about that later. 

"No problem, Princess. You know what, you can keep looking forward to pretty gifts from me. Whatever you want, just ask." Jack said, pulling you close once you had the almost neon yellow dress on. 

He looked up you, a smirk on his face as he gives you a wink. You smiled and stepped away, fumbling with the hem of your dress. It was short, barely covering your ass and you felt more exposed like this than when you were naked.  

“Shoes! I forgot about that.” Jack said, his voice louder in the confines of the bathroom.  

You follow him out, sitting on the plush sofa, running your hand over the white fur blanket. 

“Listen, Princess. When we get to the boardroom, I need you to look out the window and when the old men start pouring in, I need you to come over to me and sit on my lap. You got that?” Jack asked, tilting your chin up so you were looking at him. 

“Yeah. I can do that.” You say, confused by the request but happy to fulfill it.  

“And Princess, you can only call me Daddy. When I squeeze your thigh, I need you start whining.”  

“Why?” 

“Well, for one, I think it would be  _adorable_. And because it will make the old dirtbags uncomfortable and they’ll want to end the meeting faster.”  

You smile and nod, Jack was a smart man and you felt bad that you were just the object that was pushing his plan forward. You stand up and follow Jack to the door, taking the box from him and quickly putting on the overly shiny black flats he ordered. You grabbed his hand as you walked through a crowd of workers,  making Jack chuckle and look at you.  

“This place is huge.” You mumble as you're pulled into an elevator with buttoned labeled to 34. 

“Yeah, I guess. Make sure you make it extra uncomfortable, Princess.” Jack said, swiping a card that opened huge white doors. 

You ran to the window, looking out and watching tiny explosions erupt on the surface of Pandora. It was an ugly planet. You hear the door open again and look back, a group of chubby old men shuffling in.  

You take your time walking over to Jack, the old men watching you with curiosity. You plopped down in Jack’s lap, shifting to get comfortable. You hear a slight hitch in his breath, but choose to ignore it. 

“Hello Gentlemen, I hear that you have ideas for me,” Jack said, his hand now places on your thigh. 

“Sir, may I ask… who’s our guest?” A man asked, his white beard was still speckled with black so you could tell he wasn’t that old. 

“She’s my Princess. Next question?” Jack said, making you giggle. 

The old men look at each and shook their heads.  

“I just came up with an idea, sir. Your  _Princess_  can be a poster girl for our newest line.” 

“What do you think Princess? Do you wanna be on posters like Daddy?” 

“Yes!” You say with a big grin. 

“That’s a really good idea, Mark! Good job!” 

“My name is Mike…” 

“This is great, meeting over.” 

“But sir, what about the rest of us? Can we share our ideas?” 

“Look, Mark just saved all your asses from being ejected out of the airlock, so if you want to disappoint me and get shot into space, be my guest,” Jack said, chuckling as the man’s eyes widened. 

“I’m quite alright with ending the meeting, sir.”  

“Actually, let’s have my Princess decide. Babygirl, should I let this guy go or should I kill him.” Jack asked, kissing your neck and making you shiver. 

“There is a right answer, Princess.” He whispered as you made up your mind. 

You needed to have a hold above these men, their stares reminded you of the men that frequented Moxxi's. You also needed to pick the right answer. 

“Kill him, Daddy.” You sat, looking up at Jack and smiling. 

“The Princess has spoken. The rest of you can leave, you stay.”  

The men quickly scurried away like mice, the man who is now the victim of your choice was sitting, shaking in his chair. You stood from Jack’s lap, smoothing do your dress and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Do you want to watch?” Jack asked, taking his shining yellow gun out from his waistband. 

“No, thank you.” You answered, walking towards the window and watching from the reflection. 

You felt bad for telling Jack to kill him, but Jack was expecting you to say kill him. You knew that guy was going to die anyways, but at least you weren’t going to. 

Jack whistles and you turn, coming over as he motions you forward with his finger. You look up at him and smile, expecting another task to do. 

“Are you sure you want this man to die?” 

“I want whatever you want, Daddy.” You answer, a soft groan coming from Jack. 

“You just keep making me proud, Princess. I might have to reward you.” Jack said, his arm wrapping around your waist. 

You flinch as he pulls the trigger, blood and brain matter splatters against you. You whimper and Jack smiled at you, rubbing your side, blood splashed against his mask. 

“Looks like you need another shower, Princess,” Jack said, walking out of the board room. 

You look back, the old man was lying face first in a pool of his own blood. You walked a little faster, wanting to hide from the stares.  

“You never saw someone gets shot?” Jack asked once you reached the elevator. 

“No. I’m not going to say that liked seeing it either.”  

“Sorry about that, Princess. I just… I hated that asshole.” 

You walk with Jack back to his apartment, wanting to just boiling your body so the blood would come off. He leads you to the bathroom and you quickly undressed, turning the water on and standing under the spray.  

“Mind if I join, Princess?” Jack asked, already stepping in and closing the glass door. 

“Do you always wear your mask?” You ask, staring at him with a bright blush. 

“No, but I don’t think you want to see what I look like under here,” Jack said, tensing as you washed the blood off of his face. 

“I’ve seen some shit, Jack. Some of the guys that would crawl into the bar looked like a cross breed of a skag and thresher.”  

Jack chuckled and you became aware of just how vulnerable you both were in the moment.  

“So, how did you play the Daddy’s little girl so well?” 

“I used to work with Moxxi. When I first started my character was basically that. I’d pretend that I was filled with daddy issues and that I needed those creeps to help me.” 

 You smile at Jack and finish showering, leaning against the wall and watching as Jack cleaned himself. You stepped forward and Jack smiled at you, expecting you to be coming over to him. You open the shower door and step out, drying off and pulling yourself onto the counter, towel wrapped around you. 

Jack turned off the water, stepping out and walking over to stand in front of you, his hands resting on either side of your thighs. You smile at him, pushing the wet strands of hair out of his face. He looked different like this, not gelled up and official like before, but you still knew what he was capable and you honestly were scared that �stepping past these boundaries would be your downfall. 

"You don't need to hide behind this, Princess. I saw it all remember." Jack said, pulling the towel off and resting his forehead against yours, his breath hot against your cheeks, 

"Jack...I...I'm hungry." You stutter, sliding off the counter and stepping away from Jack. 

Jack stood up and nodded, grabbing a towel and drying off. He laughed nervously as you wrapped your towel around you. You leave the bathroom and sit on the couch, shifting awkwardly as Jack looks at you. 

"Are you just going to sit around in a towel?" 

"I don't have anything to wear." 

"Anything you want, remember. Just take the ECHO from my nightstand and you can order anything you want." Jack says and you follow him into his bedroom, taking the ECHO off the nightstand and laying on his bed. 

You order a few clothes, nothing too extravagant since you honestly didn't know if Jack was serious about the 'anything you want' offer and didn't want to push her luck on her first purchase. Jack laid down next to her, wearing a nice pair of dress pants and a white shirt that fell open at his sides. 

"I hope you bought something pretty, I'm having a personal chef come over so you should not look like I picked you up from a bar."   

"Well, you did pick me up at a bar." 

"I have to keep up appearances, Princess. So, go buy something pretty and sparkly to wear." Jack said, looking over at you and winking. 

You roll your eyes and find an obnoxiously sparkly black mini dress, showing it to Jack with a smile. If he wanted you to buy something pretty and sparkly, you were going to buy the more sparkly dress you could find. Jack took the ECHO and clicked buy. 

"All the stuff you ordered is outside." He said, rubbing your bare thigh. 

You stand up and toss the ECHO on the bed, going to retrieve all your purchases. You open the door to the apartment, calling for Jack once you see the amount of bags and boxes stacked up. 

"I told you, Princess, expect pretty gifts, didn't I?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was G R O S S. I apologize.


	3. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were in control, the old men now lived under your thumb without the help of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut (if you can call it that) in forever!! SO this is like word vomit, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

You had another meeting to go to with Jack. You didn’t mind going, especially since the meeting was all about you and how you wanted to be presented on the product posters. Jack was more than happy to bring you along to everything on his agenda, having to sit on his lap while he gave out discipline reports and shot people out in the airlock. 

“Alright, Princess. So, I want you to come to the meeting late and bring the cupcakes. There’s going to be a stuffed bear on Harold’s chair, I want you to pick him up and tell one of the guys next to me to move.” Jack said as you stopped in front of the apartment. You figured that Harold was the guy that was killed yesterday. 

“Okay. Do I have to bring the outfit?” You ask, referring to the bright Hyperion bodysuit Jack showed you last night. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Bring the lingerie too.” Jack said, patting your arm before you separated. 

You went inside the apartment, taking the bodysuit and lingerie from the closet in Jack’s hallway. You smiled and picked sprinkles of one of the cupcakes on the counter, licking the dark pink frosting off your fingers. You couldn’t complain, Jack was uncomfortably nice even when he was threatening to kill people. You took the outfits and put them in a bag, taking the tray of cupcakes and heading towards the board room. 

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m late, I was decorating my cupcakes.” You say, placing the tray in the middle of the table and picking up the red bear that replaced Harold at the table. 

Your heels clicked loudly against the floor and the room was practically silent as you walked over to the man sitting to the right of Jack, tapping shoulder with the bear’s paw. 

“Can you move to Harold’s seat. I wanna sit with Daddy.” You say, the man collecting his things quickly and moving to the empty seat. 

You sit and smile at Jack, sitting the bear down next to you. He clapped his hands and the men tensed up, looking at him. 

“Now we can start this meeting. Eat a cupcake, Princess makes them with a special ingredient and they are great!” Jack said, waving his hand towards the brightly colored pastries. 

“Daddy, can I eat one now?” You ask as the men take one cupcake, leaving two in the tray. 

“Sure. It looks like they left you the pink one and me the one with the Hyperion colors.” Jack said as you dragged the tray in front of him. 

“How about the girl leave the talking to the grown ups, huh?” The man that moved to Harold’s chair said, making you roll your eyes. 

“Why don’t you shut up before I have my boyfriend shut up you permanently? Or better yet, you can tell him that you were his ex's number one patron and liked to shove thousands of dollars in her bra, hoping that she would remember your name after you guys screwed behind the bar. Last night I remembered where I knew you from, and I remembered that you tried to kill me when Moxxi was out banging another guy because I was accepting the money and not giving you anything.” You said, dragging your finger through the frosting of your cupcake and licking it clean. 

“You think just because you’re old and have money that I’m just supposed to shut up and take your crap, but I know all about every single one of you sitting at this table. And if you don’t remember me, that’s even better, because who I was before and who I am now are two very different people. If you think that you can treat me like crap because I worked at a shitty bar on Pandora, you better start writing a will and a suicide note because you are basically asking to die.” 

The men were silent and you stood up, walking over to the man and slamming his face into the table, hard enough to knock him out but not kill him. 

“That was hot,” Jack said as you sat back down, eating your cupcake. 

“Anyways, let’s talk about me! I saw the line and it’s cute, I like the weapons. Last night, I drew up some designs for the outfit and I picked these two.” You took out the bodysuit and the lingerie.  

“I was thinking of the slogan If you’re going to be pulling out, it better be a  _Hyperion_!” Jack said, making you laugh. 

“I like the bodysuit, it has enough coverage to keep things PG, but it’s sexy enough to draw in men that want to support the Hyperion Girl,” Mike said, making you smile. 

“That’s another thing, I’m going to be the Hyperion Hottie. We can sell stickers of me straddling a rocket launcher.” You said, looking at Jack and he nodded. 

“Anything you men want to add?” Jack asked, and they shook their heads. 

“Meetings over then, enjoy my Princess' cupcakes.” 

They all left and you got up, pulling the unconscious man from his chair and looking at Jack to help you.  

“I’ll get someone, Babe. Just come here.” Jack said, taking his ECHO out and pressing a button. 

You walked over to Jack, picking up your cupcake and sitting on the table in front of him. You smile as Jack ran his hand down your thigh, gently pushing your legs apart. You look at you as the door opens, a bot coming in and dragging the unconscious man out. Jack stood up, leaning over you and placing a kiss on your cheek, trailing down your neck. 

"I really like when you are in control like that."  

You smile and pulling on Jack's jacket, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Your tongue gently slipped past his lips and you could feel the slight lift where his skin met the mask. You pulled back, smiling at Jack as you gently pushed him back and slid off the table. 

"Oh no, you don't, Princess," Jack said, pulling you close to him as you tried to walk away from him. 

"If we're going to have sex, it's going to be on your expensive sheets. Not this table that old men throw their hopes and dream at in hopes Daddy Jack will not kill them." You said, making Jack laugh as he released you.  

"I have work to do, Princess. I can't just take the afternoon off.”  

“So you rather listen to boring old guys talk, make calls and all that other boring stuff than having sex with me?” You ask with a pout, earning a sigh from Jack. 

He took out his ECHO again, walking over to you and throwing his arm around your shoulders. 

“Hey, I’m going to take the day off. Cancel my calls.” He said, steering you towards the elevator. 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Jack to rip away your clothes and you’re pretty sure that you lost one of your heels in the hallway. As soon as the elevator door closed, you were on each other, Jack eager to feel your body up through your dress. 

He practically pushed you onto his bed, your quite plain black panties the only thing protecting some modesty.  

“You’re wearing too many layers.” You complain as Jack took off his jacket. 

“Be patient, Princess. We have all day since I canceled everything.” Jack said, undoing the buckles of his vest slowly. 

You roll your eyes, scooting back and putting a pillow over your body and Jack laughed, tossing his vest and dress shirt to the side. His patched up yellow Hyperion branded sweater followed. 

"Come here, Princess," Jack said, motioning you forward and you crawled towards him, taking his finger into your mouth and relishing in the soft groan that came from Jack. 

You pull back and look up at him as you undo this belt, biting your lip as you popped open the button of his slacks. Your breath hitched slightly as you realize it was only his pants that separate you from being exposed to everything. 

"Um... Jack?" You say, sitting back and blushing. 

"What is it? You never did this before?" Jack asked, making your eyes widen as you shrugged. 

"I mean, I haven’t done anything in a while... Like for a few years.” You said, embarrassed that you weren’t some sex god that Jack probably hooked up with. 

“I usually like sex fast and rough, but I can make an exception for you. Just lay back and let Daddy take care you.”  

You didn’t expect Jack to play up this Daddy role, but you weren’t going to complain. You felt self-conscious as Jack pulled your underwear down your legs, covering your body up with the pillow again. 

"You were so bold and confident in the board room, Princess. What happened?" Jack teases, pushing your legs apart and moving between them. 

"It's just... you're the most powerful man in six galaxies. You probably have woman throwing themselves at you." You mumble, all your insecurities now coming to light. 

Jack smiled, moving so he could kiss you. You practically melted into the kiss, holding Jack's face there and gasping as his fingertips gently padded over your clit, moving in tight circles. You closed your eyes, focusing on the feeling of Jack's oddly smooth masked lips ghosting down the length of your body. Jack's hands holding down your thighs feel heavy and your legs trembled in anticipation. 

"Oh...god." You breathe out, the quick jolt that surged through your body as Jack's tongue swiped over your clit made your toes curls, your fingers already desperately grasping at the sheets. 

You felt a vibration against you as Jack chuckled, the movements of his fingers and tongue made your head spin. You didn't know what he was doing, but you did know that it made you feel amazing. You open your eyes, the image of  _the_  Handsome Jack between your legs was too good to be real. You drag one hand through his hair, gasping as he gently pushes a single finger into you. 

It had been years since you've felt anything like this, the tightening in your stomach, the tingles that seemed to take over your body. You practically screamed as your hand tugged at Jack's hair, your back arching as he pulled away.  

"You really must have hit a dry spell if you got off that fast." Jack laughed, sucking his finger into his mouth and you covered your face. 

You uncover your face and sit up, watching as Jack discarded his pants and laid down next you. You bit your lip, trying not to say anything dumb but Jack felt you staring at his crotch. 

"Like what you see, Princess?" Jack said, brushing the sweaty strands of hair from your face.  

"Jack, I don't think I can take all of that. Not yet." You said, laughing as you spoke.  

This whole situation you've gotten yourself into seemed like the plot to some bad porno – rich, powerful handsome man picks up the local dumpster princess, gives her a mind-blowing orgasm,  now onto the strange 'it won't fit!' Part where the dumpster princess proceeds to take it all. The only difference was you knew that Jack wasn't going to fit and like hell if you were going to try to fulfill the porn plot. 

"That's fine, Princess. You can control everything right now, I want to just enjoy the show." Jack said, helping you onto his lap.  

You gasp as he guides himself into you, stopping to adjust to the uncomfortable sensation of being filled. You take a deep breath, taking more and stopping once you felt your body protest by tensing up. Jack notice and cupped your face, bring you closer to give you a kiss. 

"Jack...I can't do this." You said, wincing as you move so he could readjust himself and you could roll back next to him.  

"Is everything alright?" He asked, standing up to get you a shirt to wear.  

"Yeah, it's just..it's been a long, long time since I've done anything and I'm not going to lie, you are the first thing in years that has actually turned me on. I just need time to readjust and find out what I like before I go start having sex." You said, taking the shirt and putting on. 

"I get that. If you want to buy anything to help discover yourself, go right ahead." Jack said, dressing up and leaving this dress shirt and vest off. 

"Sorry for leaving you with an erection." You say with a nervous laugh. 

"It's fine. Unless you want to take of it."  

You smile and move to sit at the edge of the bed, pushing the fabric away and looking up at jack for approval. He nods and you take him in your hand, licking at the tip and smiling as Jack's stance widens a bit, his hand resting on the top of your head, gently guiding you as you try to take as much as your possible could into your mouth.  

It was uncomfortable, your lips stretched around him as you tried your best to cover your teeth, the way that Jack would spontaneously jerk his hips forward, hitting the back of your throat and nearly making you throw up a few times. You tried to help him out as much as you could, one stroking the amount of flesh that you couldn't fit in your mouth, your tongue wiggling as much as you could make it against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. 

You blinked back tears and Jack pulled your head forward, thrusting forward so you could barely breathe. You choked and tried to pull away, but decided against trying against once Jack's hand twisted painfully in your hair. HE let out a staggered breath, letting you go and you pull back a bit, feeling the last splashes of his cum hit your tongue. You pull back and wipe the sides of your mouth, smiling at Jack before scurrying to the bathroom. 

"You don't swallow like a good girl?" Jack laughed as he watched you spit his cum into the toilet, gargling mouthwash and shaking your head. 

"Not when I have a choice. Also, drink some water. It will make things much more enjoyable." You said, patting his cheek and smiling as he caught you around the wait, masked lips connecting with yours. 

Everything confused you about this situation, but you weren't going to question it now. Jack was easy to be around, much easier than those assholes back on Pandora, plus the money he practically threw at you sweetened things up too. You felt like there was something off about his personality, but you shrugged it and let him drag you back to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to stop and think about my life choices as I wrote this. Please leave some feedback bc it makes me happy and write faster!!


	4. Mrs. Hyperion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were getting recognition and power, but you still feel like you don't have control of your campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is a filler bc I wanted to put the drama but I needed a little time leap. enjoy!

_A week later_ …

You loved it on Helios. Not only were you making out with  _the_  Handsome Jack on a daily basis, you were the second in command. People were scared of you because you could have them killed with a single look in Jack’s direction. You never had any power on Pandora, you never had any control of the situations you were put in. Now, in a week’s time, you’ve become the reason people walk a little faster, a source of fear and you liked it.

“Hey, Babe. You like the things I bought you?” Jack said, his face popping up on your ECHO.

“I love them.” You said, running your finger over the smooth, bright yellow metal of your personalized pistol. 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you soon, Princess.”

You had unwrapped one of the three boxes that were delivered to the apartment. It was a bright yellow pistol,  _Princess_  engraved on the barrel. You still were on the fence about killing people, but you did like the look of the gun and Jack made it just for you, so you loved it anyways. You played along with Jack’s little Daddy game, considering how much money he already spent on you, he was practically your sugar daddy.

You opened the next box and rolled your eyes at the new set of lingerie that laid atop pink tissue paper. You took it out and opened the gift, smiling as you pulled out a beautiful black dress. A small card fell out as you took the dress out and you picked it up, running your finger over the gold wax seal. You didn't know what the symbol was, but you carefully opened the cream colored envelope, pulling out an invitation.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Hyperion,_

_You are invited to celebrate the 65_ _ th _ _birthday of Edna_ _Grothen_ _. The celebration will take place on Eden-5, the details will be sent once the guest has sent confirmation that they will be attending._

There was contact information of the bottom, but you were too focused on the fact they addressed it as Mr. and  _Mrs_.Hyperion. You shrugged it off, opening up the smallest box, it was about the size of your palm and you gasped as you popped the velvet box open. It was a beautiful ring, the black stone pulsed with purple lines.

You put it on and laughed, you were confused. You picked up your ECHO and called Jack, smiling as his face popped up, blood staining his cheek. You found it strangely attractive when Jack has a bit disheveled after he killed someone. Maybe being with him started messing with your head, you seem to have less of a moral code up here.

"Who's Edna Grothen?" You asked, trying not to bring up the ring just yet.

"She's one of the designer's mom. So, you want to go to the party?" 

"Sure, I've never been to Eden-5. I heard it's nice." You say, smiling as Jack wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"It is. The people there are dicks though." 

"Are you busy?" 

"Why? Do you miss me?" Jack asked and you blushed.

You did miss him. There wasn't anything to do in his apartment and you barely left. You weren't going to admit that to him, but he already knew. The first two days on Helios you never left his side, but Jack was still the CEO and he had to leave you to his job. 

"I'm bored. There is nothing to do." You complained, standing up and going through the closet, which had become over taken with the excessive amount of dresses Jack insisted on you buying.

"Are you gonna play dress up?" Jack teased as you took out one of the dresses that you picked out without Jack's guidance. 

It was a comfortable floral t-shirt dress that you bought with the intention of laying around the apartment in, but you decided that wearing Jack's unusually long t-shirts was much better. 

"I'm gonna go flirt with some accountants. Maybe they'll play video games with me." You said, putting your ECHO down and undressing.

"Don't hang out with those losers, Babe. Trust me, they are going to make you play Bunkers and Badasses and I will never see you again." 

"Aww, will miss me?" You said, putting the dress on and slipping your sneakers on.

"Of course, I will, Princess. I need a hot girl to look after I look at all these ugly nerds."

You laugh and turn the lights off, heading out of the apartment. You kept Jack on the line, laughing as a group of men waited for the next one, even though you were alone. Jack was sitting at his desk and you giggled, hanging up as you stepped out of the elevator. You towards his office, smiling at the guards that sat in front of the door and you waved to them. They unlocked the door and you walked in, stepping over the body that was left in the middle of the stairs leading up to his desk.

"I thought you were going to hang out with the math nerds," Jack said, motioning you forward and pulling you into his lap.

"I was, but I decided that I wanted to get lunch and you have can get us in without waiting." 

"You mind letting me get a taste of dessert before lunch?" Jack said, rubbing your bare thigh and kissing your neck.

You giggled and spread your legs so you were draped over his thighs, letting your head rest against his shoulder. You moaned softly and he pulled your dress up, exposing your underwear and dipping his finger into them.  You moaned as he circled your clit, drawing lazy circles against you and you felt his erection now pressing against you.

"I needed this today." You moaned out, adjusting yourself against him.

"Get on the desk, Princess," Jack said, with drawing his fingers and patting your thigh. 

You got up, pulling your panties down and sitting on the desk, laughing as Jack scooted forward on his chair. He pushed your legs apart, trailing kisses against your thighs. You tangled your hand in his hair, moaning as letting your head fall back. 

"Shit!" You curse, pushing Jack away and snapping your legs shut.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your presence is requested in the board room." A blushing girl said, looking anywhere but at the two of you.

"We'll finish this later, Babe," Jack said, straightening himself up and getting up.

"Oh. Not you Handsome Jack, sir. Her presence is requested." She corrected, pointing at you.

You looked at Jack who looked equally as confused as you. You slide off the desk and pick your panties off the ground, rolling your eyes as Jack took them and stuffed them into his pocket. HE walked with you out of his office, his arm wrapped around your waist.

**

"You can't do anything without your boyfriend's permission! You are not scary, you don't have the guts to pull through with your - " The loud bang completely silenced the room until Jack burst out into laughter.

You took a deep breath, placing your gun on the table and smiling at the now shocked men. You sat back in your chair, looking at the men before you stood up and circled the table, dragging a finger across the backs of their chairs. You tried to calm yourself down, but you were tired of being told by men that you weren't strong enough to pull your weight.

"You are all pathetic, you know that? You come out here thinking that just because I'm a girl that you are somehow better than me. I grew up on a planet that would chew men like you up and spit you out to the skags, don’t think I won’t do the same. Keep underestimating me, I can probably make a business of lipsticks colored with your blood,” You said, earning nods and apologies.

You stood in front of your chair at the head of the table, looking at them all before giving them a smile. The looks on their faces made you feel powerful and in control. You didn't know any of their names because they were a completely new group of men except for Mike. 

“I’m done here. The photo shoot is on Wednesday. Have a nice weekend!” You said cheerfully, sitting down as they all rushed out.

You waited until there gone before you moved to Jack, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You were shaking, the adrenaline rush quickly faded and the fact that you know had blood on your hands now clear. Jack laughed and kissed your head, understanding her feelings. The first time he killed, the adrenaline never really faded away, but he knew that it was probably different for you.

“That was bad. I want to throw up.” You mumbled, playing with Jack's jacket, trying to forget that there was a  man a few feet away, a hole blown through his skull because of you. The door opened, but you didn't look up, knowing that it was a janitor that was going to dispose of the body.

"It was hot, but I guess that killing isn't something that everyone can deal with. Let's go get lunch." Jack said, carrying you out so you didn't have to see what you just did. 

He set you down, and you stopped, pulling his jacket to stop him from walking away. You looked at the ring on your finger, looking up at Jack as he stood uncomfortably close to you. 

"Do you like me, Jack?" You asked, biting your bottom lip and holding your breath.

"Yeah, I do. You're my little Princess, I mean that." Jack said, kissing you and pressing you against the wall. 

You could feel everyone staring at you, but you didn't care. Jack's influence on you was strange but welcomed. You spent years looking to be a free, independent woman and now you were, the only catch is that you were also Jack’s. He pressed his thigh between yours, making you aware that your panties were in his pocket.

“Let’s so my office. Finish what we started.” He said, kissing your cheek and you smile, forgetting about what just happened in the board room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is: no-godsorheroes 
> 
> you can request something or just talk to me! feedback is loved and appreciated (honestly I get really happy when ppl comment that they are enjoying my work.)


	5. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAck says some things and you make him apologize.

You woke up, feeling Jack's side of the bed, groaning as you sat up. You held the blanket up to your naked chest, turning on the light and checking your ECHO. It was 6am on a Saturday, why the hell was Jack up this early?

You got up and stretched., not bothering with trying to find clothes in the mess of the bedroom. You stopped in the doorway, seeing Jack with his back to you. He was talking and you decided to eavesdrop on his conversation.

“Yeah, dude, she’s just like Moxxi. Except the fact she doesn’t bother me about the fact that I have self-confidence. Sex with her has been a little boring, but Tim, when she moans Daddy out. God, it’s so hot.” Jack said, making you a little angry.

Was he  _really_  comparing you to Moxxi? You were nothing like her, at least, you hoped so. You decided it was best to end this conversation before it got worst. Whined and crossed the room, Jack turning his attention to you and smiling.

“Come back to bed,  _Daddy._ ” You whined, wrapping your arms around his and gently pulling him.

“I’ll be right back, Babe. I’m just taking care of some work things.” He said, kissing you cheek and you pouted.

You didn’t want to start a fight this early in the morning so you played along. You leaned against the counter and played with Jack’s hang as he faked his business goodbyes.

“I wanted you to hug me and you were gone.” You say, smiling as Jack gets up and walks back to the bedroom with you. 

“Sorry, Princess. I was just making the arrangements for when we go to the party.” Jack said, climbing into bed next to you and pulling you to his chest and kissing your neck.

"It's okay... " You said, trailing off as you thought about what you just heard.

"Everything okay?" Jack said, rubbing your side and leaning on his elbow to look at you.

"I heard you. I was just doing to shut my mouth and ignore it, but it's bothering me. Do you really just see me as another Moxxi?" You said, pulling away from him and sitting up, pulling the blanket around you and staring at Jack.

He sighed and sat up, shaking his head. You wanted to believe him, but you also wanted to slap him for even saying that about you.

"No, of course not. You are better than Moxxi, you are smart and you are making something for yourself without sex."

"I have sex with you and I'm pretty sure that's the only reason those old guys listen to me." You said, laughing as you look away and space out.

"You know, I always liked Moxxi. She was a woman that knew what she wanted and she got it, but then she was also this mega nerd who built all these cars in the basement of the bar. I wish that I was like her at times, but she made my life hell for years. She would always tell me to pull my shirt down a little more, show off my tits to make more tips. She was the reason that I was attacked by drunk old guys, whenever she was out and I was the one taking the orders, they would get mad at me because I wasn't her. You was attacked with bottles, knives, their bare fists. And you think I'm like her, but goddamn it... I'm nothing like her. I don't know what I want and I don't know how to get it." You look at Jack and he looked shocked about your confession.

"When I was younger, I always wanted to be famous. I wanted people to know my name, to throw money at my feet. I grew up in a town that was underground, filled with creeps and criminals. The most famous people were con-artists. I wanted to be more than that, I wanted people to care about me." 

"I care -"

"No, you don't. That's my fault. I'm so quick to believe shit like that, but every time I do, I end up being kicked to the curb and I have to deal with that on my own. Until some guy comes along and promises that he can fix me, but will end up putting me through the same shit." 

Jack sighed and got up, crossing the room and starting out the window. You stood up and dressed in one his shirts, finding your underwear before you left him alone. It was hard to just tell him all that, but it was better for him to hear it than to hold it in. 

"I gave you a ring. It's not a proposal because I don't even know if you like me as more than a sex partner. I told you I liked you and I wasn't lying. You are able to make childhood dreams come true, you're the one that made them scared. You shot a guy in the head for doubting you, you threatened them for doubting your abilities to be a business woman. You got this, kid." Jack said, leaning against the doorframe as you brushed you teeth.

You sighed, quickly finishing brushing your teeth and leaning on the counter.

"I liked killing him. It made me feel powerful and I hated it because what freak gets off on killing a guy."

"I do, but that's a good sign. I was in a similar place as you when I first started working for Hyperion. People who walk all over me, call me a useless code monkey and throw me into situations that would result in me getting my ass kicked. I wanted to be someone, I wanted to make a difference and the good guy at the top. And I got there. You aren’t Moxxi, I’m sorry for saying that. You actually can make a name for yourself unlike Ms. mother of four who’s willing to get on all fours.” 

“I’ll forgive you for the Moxxi comment, but not the fact that you said sex with me is boring.”

“Honestly, I just said that so Tim doesn’t get any ideas. Sex with you has been the best sex of my life because you are so willing to learn and you were basically a virgin up until three days ago.” 

You rolled your eyes and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. You pushed him onto the bed before rummaging through the closet, finding a clean white button down and pair of black slacks and giving it to him.

“You’re going to take me on a date today. I like you, Jack. If we’re going to be a power couple, we should be a real couple.”

Jack smiled and stood next to you, kissing your shoulder and watching as you looked at the assortment of unnecessarily sparkly dresses he picked.

“That dress you were wearing yesterday is cute. I like the sneakers with them too.”

“But you’re going to be dressed up nice and I’m going to look under dressed."

"It will look cute."

You turned and showed Jack the little black dress that you picked to be your 'staple' dress on hte night you were up on Helios. It was slightly baggy, but the plunging neckline made you feel like one of those girls in the nudie mags Moxxi hid under the bar.

"I don't want to look cute. I want to look like I can kill everyone with a look." You said, pulling out the black heels that you've worn almost every day.

"Don't wear those shoes, unless you want to have me carry you around for the entire day." Jack said and you took out a pair of flats that you have to lace you your leg.

"Honestly, you pick my outfit out. Make it cute." You said, giving upas you realized that the dress was too much to be wearing with just flats.

Jack smiled as you fell onto the bed and got up to put together an outfit. You grabbed his ECHO and trying to find a causal outfit that still made you look like you were in control of your life. You found a dress and showed it to Jack, who looking through the mess of dresses that took over his closet. 

"Pants?" Jack asked, looking at you like you had two heads. 

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" You asked, rolling onto your stomach and staring at him.

"For you, not really. But for me, yes. It's an extra step to try and undo the buttons, then try to get them down your legs..." Jack said and you rolled your eyes.

"How about this dress with the flats?" He asked, pulling out a light pink dress that had a poofy skirt.

"When did you buy that? I'm going to look like a 5-year-old." You sighed, sitting up and taking the dress and holding it up, and looking at yourself in the mirror.

"I bought it the other day. I think it's cute." Jack said, standing next to you and you sighed. He was right, it was a cute dress.

"Fine. But we are getting the most expensive dinner and you have to get me ice cream." You said and Jack kissed your cheek, patting your ass before he went to go change.

**

You stared at Jack from the table, the lit candle warmed his face up. You were sitting in some restaurant Jack promised was perfect for the apology date and the fact that Jack just breezed by the hostess and picked a secluded table that had a beautiful view of the statue park. Eden-6 was something out of a picture book, the streets were clean and the people dressed like people and not like bandits. 

"Good evening, Handsome Jack, sir. Would you like to start with a bottle of wine?" The server said, looking at you for a brief moment as Jack answered.

"Sure. Bring the most expensive on you have. Treating the girl with the good stuff." Jack said and you smiled, looking over the menu for something that looked good.

You had to admit, you never thought there were other meats in the universe besides skag. Everything sounded foreign and the lack of pictures made it even harder to figure out what the hell anything was. You waited until the waiter was gone and looked at Jack with a shy smile.

"I don't know what anything is." You said quietly and Jack smiled, standing up and pointing to a few things on the menu and explaining them to you as if you were a child.

You looked out the window and sighed happily. This planet was everything Pandora was not. Clean, safe, and you could actually see yourself having a future here. Family were out in the park, children played and they all were smiling.

"You like it here?" Jack asked, making you snap out of your daze and look at him.

"I would be stupid not to. This place is beautiful." You answered, looking up at the server as he set a bucket of ice with a beautiful pink bottle nestled inside. You thanked him and Jack took the bottle out and poured some in bottle your glasses.

"Opportunity is going to look a lot like this place." Jack said and you smiled at him, interested in the plans for the elusive city of Opportunity.

"Will I have to live there? Or can I stay with you on Helios?" You asked and Jack smiled, watching as you took a sip of the smooth, pink colored liquor.

"You can stay where ever you would like, Princess. On Opportunity, on Helios, in a cage under desk. Whatever you want, you can do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a punch in the gut just to warn you!!  
> You can find me on tumblr : [No-godsnoheroes ](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)  
> I'm going to be posting more exclusive 'lost' chapters of the stories that didn't make the cut on there!


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three words that fell from Jack's lips scared you and it scared him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, kiddos! Enjoy the final chapter of Out With The Old!

"Holy shit..." You said, walking into the bedroom and seeing Jack with his mask off.

"Say another word and I'll make you just as ugly, Princess." He pointed his gun at you, trying to put his mask on with one hand.

You walked over and pushed the gun away, sitting on his lap and taking the mask from him, placing it on the bed. He looked confused as you ran your finger over the scarring, gently kissing him and giggling. His real lips were softer than the mask, his skin warm under your fingers as you ran your hand over his cheek.

"It's actually really hot." You said, smiling at Jack as he blushes.

"It's ugly, Princess. I don't like when people lie to me." 

"If it was ugly  I would have walked right out of here. I like it." 

Jack smiled and kissed your forehead, the light that spilled in from the window made your shadows dance against the wall, distorted and you couldn't help but stare. Jack kissed your neck, the move making a small noise spill from your lips. 

"I don't want to go back, Jack. Can we stay here forever and just be normal?" You asked, playing with the angel wing pin that was pinned to his collar. 

"I wish we could. Just buy a little house and just forget about the mess that is Pandora. If I wasn't the head of Hyperion, I would do that with you, Princess." 

You smiled and kissed Jack again, sighing as he pulled up so your legs straddled his thighs, his hands on the back of your thighs gently massaging your bare flesh. You smiled and leaned your head back, his lips were warm against your neck as he trailed kisses down your neck and across your shoulder.

"I love you," Jack muttered and you tensed up, pulling back so you could look at him.

"What did you just say?" You asked quietly, Jack cursing under his breath as he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just forget it." He said, letting go of you and you sighed.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before. I'm not upset." 

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Jack, I never had anyone in my life that cared about me. Moxxi wasn't winning any mother of the year awards for being loving." You said the look on Jack's face made you aware that you overshared.

"Moxxi's your mom?" 

"Yeah. Why do you think I hate her so much? She literally sold me out to get more money. When I turned eighteen, she replaced all my shirts with ones that were low-cut, see-through. I lived in a shit hole underground because she decided to sleep with some guy from the Zaford clan and got knocked up. I never got any love from anyone in my life, Jack. Especially not Moxxi." You explained, sitting down next to Jack and putting his mask on your lap.

"Well, I love you. I mean, I picked you up three weeks ago and it's probably not healthy, but you really made quite the impression on me." Jack said, laughing slightly as he trailed off.

You smiled and kissed him, the words unable to form as easily as it did for Jack. You were too caught up with the bright lights and power of Helios and the fact that you were the face of Hyperion's best-selling line, you failed to see that you were falling in love with him too. 

"We should get ready to go down to Pandora for the unveiling." You said, kissing his cheek and fixing his mask on.

There was something that was being unveiled in Opportunity that you had to attend. Jack didn't give you all the details but you trusted him enough to know that wasn't a waste of time. You stood up and put on your outfit, a simple pair of black dress pants and a Hyperion yellow blouse. Jack insisted that you wore pants since Pandora was unpredictable and you might need to run. 

**

"Jack, where are we?" You asked, looking out the window of your small ship.

"A short cut," Jack said, looking at you.

There were various skags running after you, kicking up dust as they tried to keep up. You cursed as the ship lurched forward and you fell into the glass. The ship stopped and JAck shot at the skags with the laser.

"Come on, Princess," Jack said, holding your hands behind your back and opening the door.

You coughed as the dust kicked up as he threw up out, your gun following. You tried to get up and climb back into the ship, but Jack pushed you back.

"What the hell are you doing, Jack?" You asked, looking at him and trying not to cry. 

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't love someone who's going to betray me." Jack said, trying to close the door by you caught it and pulling it back.

"What is wrong with you. You said you love me..." You said, tears cutting into the dust that settled on your face.

"Yeah, I did. I also told your mom that and guess who got screwed over? You've been talking to her, I know that much! Why should I believe you when you say that you're not going to betray me? Get me vulnerable and fuck me over? I don't think so." Jack said, tears forming in his eyes as he kicked you back and you wheezed.

"Jack, please! Don't do this!" You screamed slamming your fist against the metal door as he slammed it closed.

You moved back and covered you face as the ship sped away, dust swirling around you. You stood up and grabbed your gun, looking around and sighing. You took out your ECHO and called the only person you knew would help you.

"Mom? I need you." You said, finally breaking down and sobbing.

"Babygirl? What happened? Did Jack hurt you?" Moxxi asked the concern in her voice was unfamiliar.

"He left me on Pandora. I don't know what I did wrong." You said, wiping your eyes and looking around for some kind of landmark to get to. 

"Send me your location. I'll have someone pick you up." Moxxi said and you sent your location to her.

"You're in The Dust. I'll have your sister pick you up." Moxxi hung up and you stood up, squinting as a huge truck came right towards you. 

"Mama told me to pick ya up. You alright?" Ellie asked as you climbed into the bed of her truck and held on as she sped past other trucks and cars that were racing.

"Where is mom set up? I kind of -" 

"Destroyed her bar? Yeah, she told Scooter and Scooter told me. Honestly, she deserved it for all that shit you had to go through while you worked with her. She's set up in Sanctuary and Scoot lives there too." Ellie said and you sighed, looking at Helios and rolled your eyes.

You stayed silent for the rest of the ride. The road to Sanctuary was riddled with bullymongs and bandits, but Ellie ran over them with no problems. The gates opened and you got out of the truck, waiting for the gates to pull open.

"Babygirl!" Moxxi called out, giving you a hug as one of the Raiders led you to her bar.

"I'm sorry for everything." You said, crying into her shoulder and she hugged you tighter.

"Don't be. Jack is an asshole and you are better than him. What's this?" Moxxi asked, looking at your gun.

"Jack gave it to me." You said, placing it on the bar and sitting down.

"Princess?" 

"Yeah. I thought he actually cared about me. I guess I should have known and guys pull this on me." You cursed yourself and Moxxi poured you a drink, which you knocked back.

"He doesn't care about anyone, Babygirl," Moxxi said, patting your hand and staring at the Eridrum ring your finger.

"He told me he loved me, Mom. I didn't think anyone has ever said  that to me." You scoffed, playing with the ring with a sigh.

"Did you love him?" 

"Yeah. I'm an idiot and I fell in love with him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end of this lil journey and it's was sad one !! I wrote a follow-up chapter but I might make a part 2 of the story or I might just leave it like this!! 
> 
> Please go to my tumblr because I posted a few updates: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word came out from your ECHO like a ghost. A voice that you knew all too well, but were desperate to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted a happy ending for Out With the Old! Enjoy!

Everything went to shit for Jack. Nobody told you the details but you knew that they killed his daughter. You only ever talked about Angel once or twice, but you knew that Jack loved her with all his heart. You saw between the cracks of everyone's ideas. They liked to call Jack the bad guy, but you knew his plans better than all of them. He wanted to fix Pandora, get rid of the bandits and rebuild the planet to look more like Eden-6 than a landfill.

"Princess?" The name made you snap out of your daze. 

You grabbed your ECHO and tried to find the signal. 

"Jack?" You asked quietly, grabbing your gun and slipping your ring onto your finger.

There was no answer but a location was sent to you. Everyone was outside cheering that Jack was dead and you were all saved. You looked at Moxxi's bar, thinking about whether or not you should go and tell her about the transmission. You decided against that, knowing that if Jack was alive, Moxxi would make sure he didn't stay that way. You put your hand on the fast travel sensor, putting in the coordinates that were sent to you. You gasped as you were phased into the Blight, your limbs feeling numb as you stumbled forward and order a car from the catch-a-ride.

"Princess? Are you coming?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse and you cursed.

"Yeah, I'm coming." You said, climbing into the driver's seat and putting your ECHO in the cup holder.

You sped past everything that came towards you, pulling into the Hyperion complex and leaving the car at the gates. A few engineers looked at you and you ran past them, looking at your ECHO and ending up staring at a wall.

"There's a button behind the counter," Jack said and you listened, pressing the button.

The floor pushed back and you walked down blood-stained white steps, looking up as the floor covered the exit. You stepped carefully and gasped, seeing Jack, laying against the wall. He was hooked up to various Health Now vials.

"You look good, Princess." He laughed, holding his ribs and wincing in pain.

"You look like shit." You laughed, kneeling next to him and looking at the various bullet holes in his jacket.

"I need to get to Helios. They can fix me up, but the scanner isn't recognizing me without my mask. Come back with me, we can go to Eden-6 and live there. I'm done with business." Jack said and you smiled, tears dripping down your face.

"You're losing a lot of blood, Jack." You said, helping him up and feeling the back of his jacket which was soaked and slick with his blood.

"Yeah. I got shot." Jack said and you rolled your eyes, placing your hand on the scanner and the computer confirming that you were clear to go to Helios. You put your hand on the scanner, Jack's large on fitting over yours.

"I need the infirmary to clear out all the patients and prepped for surgery." You yelled and everyone ran around and Jack was placed on a gurney and you ran followed them to the infirmary.

"Family only." The doctor said, blocking your way into the operating room.

"I'm his wife, now move before I put you into surgery." You said, pushing him out of the way and washing the blood from your hands and pulling on a pair of gloves.

"You got here just in time, he's lost a lot of blood. Any longer and he wouldn't have made it." The nurse said, walking with you to where they were treating him.

They were cutting his jacket away and you smiled him, sitting in the corner and watching them work. You checked your ECHO, seeing a dozen missed calls from Moxxi. You stepped out and called her, sighing as she yelled at you for not answering.

"Mom, I'm leaving. I love you and I wish I could stay with you, but there is nothing on Pandora for me. With Jack dead, I'm taking over Hyperion and I'm going to relocate to Eden-6." You said, watching as they pulled about a hundred bullets out of Jack.

"That's my daughter, taking the wealth from a dead man's hands." Moxxi laughed and you faked a chuckle, wanting her to believe it.

"I have to go. I'm on Helios right now, transferring Jack's bank account in my name. He said that we were married so it's easy." You said, hanging up and going back into the room.

"One hundred and six bullets. Jack has a resilient body." The nurse said, handing you a pan filled with different bullets.

"Is he going to make it?" You asked, looking at him as they put an oxygen mask on him.

"Yeah, Jack was always planning to be shot up so he had artificial organs made in case he needed them. We need to replace his kidney, liver, and part of his intestines. Lucky for him, who every shot him up liked aiming for the stomach." The doctor said and you smiled, of course, Jack would plan to be shot up.

"You should go wash up. There's a shower in the bathroom." You looked down and saw the blood covering you and agreed, going into the small bathroom to wash up.

**

"Hey Princess," Jack said, shaking your shoulder.

You yawned and looked up at him, kissing his chest and smiling as he squeezed your shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me." He said and you shrugged.

"Why did you leave me, Jack?" You asked, playing with the colorful wires that were attached to his chest.

"I...I was scared. I fell in love with you and the only people who I've ever trusted betrayed me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I hurt you and ran away."

"I transferred the rights to Hyperion under my name. If they know you're still alive, they aren't going to stop. I told Moxxi that I'm taking over and moving to Eden-6." 

"Smart. Will I get to come with you to Eden-6?"

"Yeah, you're going to be controlling the company from the back seat. I already bought a house there, it's a cute little house that it's as fancy as you want, but it's cute." 

"I can't wait to see it. I missed you, Princess." Jack said, hugging you tightly and you gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too."

**

_Four Months Later..._

"Morning, Princess," Jack said, kissing your forehead as you walked into the kitchen. 

You mumbled a response and sat down, taking a sip of Jack's coffee and making a noise of disgust. You don't know how he could drink his coffee like that, it tasted as if it was still in the pot of days, slowly burning away. It was bitter against your tongue and Jack laughed, making you a cup to your liking.

"You always try it and never like it," Jack commented, sliding a plate in front of you.

"Thank you. I try it because I think that I'm going to like it one day. It must be a CEO thing, you know. You become filled with bitterness and sadness so, it tastes good." You said with a smile, poking at the fluffy pancakes Jack made.

"Then you are never going to like it, Princess. You come home after work and play with the kittens that live in the backyard." Jack teased and you rolled your eyes.

You finished your plate and leaned back in your chair, just staring at Jack. You tried to think about what exactly happened in the last year, what road you took to end up playing house with one of the most feared men in six galaxies while running the largest weapons company in your free time. You looked out the window, sighing as you saw your plants dying.

"Jack, I told you to water these." You sighed, putting your cup down and getting up.

"I do water them! Touch the soil, it's wet." Jack whined, making you smile and roll your eyes.

"You drowned them, Jack." You took them down from the window sill and took them outside to try and save them.

Jack followed and sat down on the grass next to you, pushing your hair out of your face and watching you re-pot the flowers, pouring the excess water out of the pots. You looked up at him and placed the flowers together in a big pot to stay outside. The backyard was overfilled with flowers and plants that Jack either didn't water for days or over watered.

"If you weren't running Hyperion, you could totally be a gardener. Look at this place, it's so pretty." Jack said, laying down and pulling you down with him.

You smiled and killed his cheek, looking up at the sky and smiling. You never thought that the domestic life was ever a possibility, but now that it's your reality, you could help but find it kind of dull. It had its perks: Jack's cooking, the fact you could actually sleep without fear of being killed, the sex, and the ability to relax. But you craved adventure, Pandora was your home and although you hated most aspects, you never felt bored there. Helios was boring, everyone stayed in their lane and you didn't get to airlock people as often as Jack did.

"Wanna come to work with me?" You asked Jack and he made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a scoff.

"I don't think they want me on Helios, Princess," Jack answered, shrugging.

"Well, I'm the CEO of the company. And I would love you up there again." You said, pushing yourself up and helping Jack up.

"Can we have sex in your office?" Jack asked, kissing you to prevent any rules to his request from passing.

You sighed against his lips and nodded, playing with his shirt and pulling away with a smile. You couldn't wait for Jack to make a mess of the company again, only for him to blame it on someone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (now it's really over!!!) I hope you guys liked this lil series!! I usually stop writing after a chapter but you guys are actually so nice and make me want to write and complete things!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and pictures of Rhys!!! : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
